Embracing darkness
by TianaFX
Summary: [Yuffentine]Yuffie, Daughter of the King is Promised to one of the sons of Sephiroth. But as a last resort she runs...Straight into a Clan of Vampires and Lycans.
1. Chapter 1

**Embracing Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**A/n: I don't own FFVII. I decided to remodel this chapter a little bit, it still had spelling mistakes in and I thought it could do with a refix.**

**Ohh If any of you guys are into J-drama's I Strongly advise _Hana Yori Dango!_**

**Hope you like it.R&R**

My head was bowed down in shame, here I stood again in front of the court being ranted and raved at by none other than my own blood, how could I have been so stupid? It wasn't as if what I did was that bad, was it? I only wanted freedom, I kept my head down. Sometimes efeverantly shooting a look at the people that were seated around me. They sneerd and look at me, some with looks of pity and some with looks of lust, those that made me shiver.

The only thing that my father cared about was my value, what would a good prince pay for me? If I was still untouched and unmarred, I was gone for less than an hour what do they think of me a common whore?

I was dismissed by a wave of a hand and with that I scurried out the room as fast as my legs could take me, not fast enough I saw as soon as I left the hall a cold hand grabbed my shoulder with force making me jerk back against something hard.

"Hello dear," I spun around yanking the hand off of me readying myself to run, but all I saw was a silver haired male. At first I didn't not recognize him, but after a second look it was hard to miss, thoe cold steely eyes,wandering over me, I knew who he was…

I had heard of him, King Sephiroth, he was well known for the disappearances of his wives. All of the three wives he had, all of them, mysteriously disappeared. It was said that after each having one child, he had no use for them anymore. It was said they were brutally murderd and fed to their vicious pets.

Why would such a man come here? To the kingdom of Wutai, I shook a dangerous thought out of my head and ran not even wanting to look back. I felt angered, confused, sad and more unruly feelings I that moment, could not idenify.

It had been coming, ever since I turned 16, my magic and combat lessons ceased, and my 'Wife' lessons were piled upon me. Silly I was still in my childish dreams that I could marry for love, being an only child, that was impossible I would be passed onto the wealthiest and powerful man who would take me. The thought returned, I would be marrying on of his sons, the cruel beasts that call themselves men.

They were not even men, the were far beyond that, the genes of Jenova flowed through there blood as did the blood of a pure Vampire and a pure Lycan, altered at birth each child was injected with Jenova's genes, yes I'd heard the rumours, I'd heard them all to well.

I walked towards the tree before looking around before promptly pulling myself up by a branch and setting my self with my back against the trunks, unseen.

Again I was caught on another petty attempt to get some materia. I just wished for a small piece of freedom instead I get dark stuffy rooms, long, wide and tight dress. My mother promised me love, those hollow words of a little girl made me want to shout and scream. I'm not a little girl, I can make my own decisions and I will, come this evening I am leaving!

"Princess Yuffie?" The voice harshly pieced my thoughts as I spun around there stood Elena, my cousin, the only friend I had, "your father has requested your presence, he insists, no more tricks, Yuffie."

My only reply was, "Of course! Whatever his highness wishes," sadly she caught onto the meaning of the remark and bowed her head shaking it, "Yuffie please, no sarcasm your father would whip you if you embarrassed him in front of the guests and his entire court with that remark, cousin please be careful, do not badmouth these people they are very dangerous!"

I was leaving, I had packed any neciceraties in a bag after the conversation with my father, I was to be courted for 2 months by all 3 sons then they would see which one wanted me the most.

I was like a toy, to be shared among all of them, till they fought for me, I was not going to be handled like a piece of meat, I was going. I'd disguised myself in some servant garb and I was already across the palace wall, I would make a great Ninja, if I was allowed but no, I was raised as a materia sorceress, materia was in my blood I loved it, I was addicted to it but I didn't want to be a princess, I just wished I was normal.

Haha it made me want to laugh, Ironic wasn't it a princess who wanted to be normal. But when normal girls looked upon her all she saw in there eyes was longing, how wrong they were. This life, I was forced to do more than I actually wished.

But that time was far over! I don't care anymore I'm going, they'll never find me ever I don't care if I have to live in a mould eaten one room cottage, they won't find me. I heard shouting the background, they were nearing on me, I had wished they wouldn't have noticed my absence so soon. I was running quickly making glances behind, so far I could only hear, they weren't in my eye range yet.

As I made my next step, my foot plummeted though air and I was left only hanging on the edge with my hands, I looked around for something helpful, just a small branch, something I could help myself up with, out of this drop, that would surely be my death if I fell, I snuck a look down all there was, was icy water, waiting for me to fall to my death.

I heard shouting I was nearer, I looked around me again I was panicking, I needed some kind of saviour now, before they realised where I was.

All I knew that if I was forced to go back there, I would be officially emotion dead, so I did the one thing I didn't want to, I let go.

For a minute or two it felt like I was flying, floating through the air my arms were held tightly against my chest. But suddenly the sensation was over as I crashed into ice numbing water; I felt my senses drift as I openly embraced the darkness that was egging toward me….

--

--

I coughed, hard, it scarred my throat as I did it, I felt silk sheets, I groaned as I moved my sore muscles. I opened my eyes to find a very dark room, there were curtains surrounding the whole bed letting not one ray of light through.

I started to panic, where was as I, how had I gotten here? My breathing got shakier till there were tears leaking from my eyes, I could not move my legs, they hurt too much, why was this happening to me, all I wanted right now was to be gone from here.

"What's the matter Princess Yuffie of Wutai, panicking?" said a dark voice from where one of the curtain was open, all I saw was a bit of red before it turned around and walked away, "Wait please, wait, where am I, please don't turn me in to my father, I'll do anything, please."

A single small light suddenly brightened, I saw the man who talked before, he was tall most of him was enveloped in a blood red cape, with a red bandana keeping most of his long black hair away from his flawless white skin, then it hit me the thick curtains keeping the light out, the flawless white skin, Vampire.

I'm sure the shock was written on my face, as he laughed showing his two pointed teeth, "You catch on well Miss Kisaragi.

"You're in the Strife Clan Mansion, now what would you be willing to do, for me not to give you back into your father," the amusement in his eyes made my eyes harden, he was playing with me.

I thought about it, the silence that followed was long and eerie but I finally came up with something, quite smart if you ask me.

"A maid, I will serve as your Personal maid," He shook his head, seemed to think I was joking, but I knew the look on my face was deadly serious and he realised it as well, his face became cold and stern, "I need no maid, Miss Kisaragi."

"Please, you have no idea the fate that awaits me at home, please," her eyes were nearly watering, he looked away, his fist were clenched, I hope it's not for anger was my only thought.

I could be safe here, it could, my father would not look for me here, certainly not among servants. He turned to look at me again, I pleaded with his eyes, only to see him give a slight nod, then he said, "now you will sleep, for tomorrow you start your duties, Yuffie."

---

---

It has been a week since my arrival here; I've made many friends, but still no friend in 'Master' Valentine, pfft like I care. The guy walks around like he's the king, my duties for him were plain and simple every evening when he awakes I bring his breakfast on a tray, then I would set to work on the room, making sure everything was in order, everything cleaned and ready for sunrise, making sure every curtain was closed and every window was covered, after that I would change the bed covers, making sure everything was in order and good, I would then go for my dinner after that I would draw him a bath, and take my leave.

The room I lived in was no bigger than half of my closet at home, so small, and the bed, so uncomfortable, but still for many months to come, this small space, would be my place of saviour, my sanctuary, a place where I could be, just me.

This place was hectic, I'd gotten used to it now but, everywhere you went there were donors, They were, women and men, Humans or Lycans, solely used for there blood, they lived here once a month in luxury, the week of the feast, to give there blood to the Vampire's, a luxury for them.

The feast was the one week the Vampire's got to actually take there blood from a human, usually they drank Synthetic blood, blood made to look and taste exactly like human blood.

That time of the month was sooner nearing as all the rooms of the west wing were filling, not that the donors slept in them, if you catch my drift.

I had made quite some friends, Tifa for one, when I first ran into her I expected her to be arrogant like some mistresses would be, but she was friendly and nice, and it came as a shock to me when cookie, the cook, told me she regularly comes and helps to cook, we have become good friends.

Today, as the week of the feast was coming nearer, more people arrived and more work I had, I had to do everything for Valentine, I also was inclined to do more household duties as well, as the shortage in common household was taking its toll, every time, I opened the door, more women came in, every time looking down on me as if I was something they despised, that got to me the most, no matter what I was, I was always hated and loathed. As a princess I was hated because of their jealously and now because I was a mere servant. Not that I aimed to please them, all they were good for was their blood, every time I opened the door, a spell tingled on my finger tips, but I forced myself to clench my fist.

Tonight was the last day of the week, and a ball would commence and after….the feeding.

We were told none of the staff were allowed to be in the vicinity of a vampire after they had fed, for they would crave more and if someone was near, besides their donor, they would not hesitate to drink them dry.

So for tonight I was confined to my room, so be it, at least I would not be forced into the company of those horrible women again.

Use the little button pretty please?.

Lailailai,see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Embracing Darkness

Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry I took so long, sorry but I promise the chapter will come sooner now, I promise that I will magic another ASAP **promisespromises** I had no inspiration until now!

Thanks ASHLEY ! i lub you my Starluver 3

**Ohh One more thing about the whole **_**Vampires can't go out in Sunlight thing**_**, I have a different theorie,(ehum I read twilight(**I encourage EVERYONE too read it**) once to many times…duh)They don't turn to dust, they're transparent or shimmering, Soo that's why they can't go out in sunlight.Also if they go out in sunlight too much it does drain them of energy and they natrual vampire skills;(**_making them slower, they're reflex's not perfect and such_**). I hope this doesn't inconvenience any of my readers I just wanted to make it different.**

**And THANK YOU too my reviewers 'cuz you guys encouraged me.**

_Ladies and gentlemen, lets get started!_

The night had just begun and all Human maids and servants were let out of there confindments. And like anyone else Yuffie began her daily chores, at first she was disgusted by them, but she adapted quite easily, easier than she thought, it was not easy working in a house full of dark and mysterious people, it was exciting and dangerous at the same time, it was known for a servant to just 'dissapear' most people knew good and well what happened to them, someone got hungry……

Beinging a maid here isn't easy, she thought, the people here, were sometimes rude and annoying, their every demand must be met, luckily for Yuffie, she didn't have to deal with theese people, her main cause was, Vincent Valentine. The Stife clan consisted of many clans combined into one to create one of the largest in the world, and it resided on the outskirts of Nibelheim in a Very large Mansion. There were hundreds of vampires, Lycans and even shapeshifters.

The Leader now is a Master Cloud Stife, Son of the Famous, warlord. Not that he's nasty, on the contray, he one of the gentlest people you could ever meet. In a clan there are multiple ladders, you have the highest of power those are the Elders, you have the middlesomes there mostly lowely polticians, that scrounge money for the clan of human debates of power, and people who do human jobs, then you have the fighters, the warriors, the soldiers. They fight for the Clan, they make sure were wel protected and safe and snug in our beds when we sleep. Not all was well here I smelled something rotten, some of the people here were nasty to wits end, but not just to humans but to Lycans and to there own kind.

I yawned as I took the pile of sheets that was folded and washed for me by one of the laundry maids, Selphie, she winked at me as I swooped them up and walked away. I hoped to Hyne that he was out of bed, I do not need to wake up a grumpy Valentine today, I was grumpy enough on my own, I did not need it to be fueled by his own grumpyness.

As I entered the room I saw too my own displeasure that he was still in bed. I growled in annoyence, and shocked mself by doing it, since when does a princess growl?

I corrected myself the minute I thought that, Since when does a princess become a Servant?

I walked to the bed grumbling, "Valentine get up already." Lazy ass I added in my mind, Crude I know but atleast I rembered some of the manners I learnt in Wutai.

I walked up to the bed and pulled the covers off, "wake up Valentine." I was surprised to find not one figure in bed butt two, and naked. I started panicking, hyperventilating, I did the only thing that came to mind, I screamed.

The figures on the bed shot up, I screamed again. Dropping everything I had in my hands, I ran. Through the halls bumping into things, people I ran, ran untill I reached my sleeping quarters closing the door to the tiny closet room I fell onto the bed and tried to get the image out of my head.

This is bad, this is bad I thought.

_I must have fallen asleep because I woke with start hours later._

The knock at the door startled me and I fell off the bed, "Yuffie let me in," I didn't recognize the voice at first, I had hid under the thin covers of the bed clothes, aaah only Selphie.

I quickly ran to door and opened it, she stood there out of breath, "what is it?" I asked, she looked at me comicly.

"You have no idea what I just heard!"

I remained silent as she pounched on me, all shiny and brightfull, I must admit, I'm not much different but sometimes you just have enough of it, "Ok Selphie, just tell me and hurry with it, I'm not feeling very well." Witch was partly true seeing as I couldn't get the picture of a naked Vincent out of my mind.

"I'm actully having to tell you, geez Yuffie, are you in denial?" I looked at her wierdly, and replied.

"About what?"

"Oooh don't look so innocent! Yuffie you could atleast admit it, if I was you I'd want the whole world to know I'd been chosen to be a donar, and that I'd spent the night with him!"

My heart pounded, it took a while before those word registered in my brain, "KYAAAAA WHAAAT?!?," I yelled, letting my anger and undoubtly my embarassamen take controle.

"Don't denie it! Everyone is talking about it!" I looked at her in despair, I certainly had not done anything with Valentine and my virginity and my neck remained intact!

"Ohh, and don't forget Master Valentine asked me to remind you, Lunch in the Dining Hall at 2 am, don't be late." With that she left the room, remind me, psh, the ass didn't even ask me in the first place, he seriously can't be fueling these rumors, I would sort that out!

-

-

I stormed my way up to the dining halls busting through doors, my anger was not even the slighest bit spent, I'ed spent the whole time until now, contemplating on what I would say, and his reaction only seemed to make me angrier.

As I entered the dim lit room I made my way over to the table where I saw he was seated.

"Your late," he shouted

"I'm no such thing,"

"Well, I actully was surprised you even showed up-"

I cut him off by saying, "Look Valentine you might find it funny spreading rumors about me but, unlike you I actully have some pride, and I don't take to people who think I'm nothing more than a common whore, I ran from home to get away from there accusations, not to renew them elsewhere."

"Well you did say you'd do anything to stay away from home," Anger welled up even more, I had to calm myself quickly before I exploded witch would surely result in me getting sent home.

"And now that has come to notice, in one week a wedding will be held, I must take a companion, I do not wish to take a donar or one of these blood thirsty high-bred women, they're too clingy, soo you'll be accompaning me, I do hope you know how to handel yourself in public, even at your home I do honestly have my doubts you behaved yourself there."

His boldness caught me off guard and I did the only thing that came to mind, I slapped him.

The crack, was swept away by the wind, the remaining people in the hall all turned to look at me, I payed no heed to them, I didnt care, how dare he insult me like that, I might only be a servant but I was still a woman I deserved atleast a bit of respect.

A small smirk stood on his lips, he rose and looked at me, the slightest bit of anger tinted his voice as he said, " A tailor will be sent to your quaters tomorrow, you'll be excused of your duties but do not assume you will released of them I expect you to work double as hard after the tailor has left, to fill up for the ones you missed."

With that he left.

The next day I woke up as planned, and started my daily chores, washing bedsheets, it was strange how most them were red, except for the ones of the children, they were suprisingly

Bright with bright colors or red and yellow and white with pretty little flowers on them.

But as forwarned, I was called after about half a days work, this 'tailor' was a woman in her 50's or so a human would think, she was actully over 400 years old, I was surprised by this, she looked gentle, but I was sourly wrong about her.

She started by taking my mesurements, and commentingon everything she layed eyes on.

"Not exactly the best body figure, she has absolutly minimum up top, perhaps a corset could accentuate some more," she absent mindly said to her accomplice, who was readily taking notes of mesurements and every comment she said.

I was slowly getting redder and redder with every comment she made about my poorly developed body.

"A full skirt could hide those scrawny legs very well, make sure you right that down Augustus,"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"For a servant, she's in quite good health,"

After a few more snide comments they left, left my standing there, shivering because of the cold.

After that horrid event, I went back to my quarters and as I made my way to the kitchens and washing rooms, I heart snide remarks from some of the weathly clad ladies, I could not help but let them cut into me, but I'm not Yuffie for nothing. One day they'll get their just, by my ninja fist.

The days went painfully slowly by, every moment and everyplace I turned rumors were clogging my view, even the people I was familiar with were giving me strange looks.

I was constantly the entertainment of the women of the clan, taking jokes out on, just to be able to laugh at me, but they can't avoid their own defeat. That Valentine would rather take a servant then them, haha.

It evoked a hollow laugh in me everytime I thought about it. I just wished it to be over with quickly so I could go back to my normal life, wel not exactly my normal life but my servant life, I found it much more peacefull.

Before I new it I was been rudely woken by the head maid from above, telling me that I needed to ready myself and change into my dress. That confused me until end because I had not even seen the dress yet, my mind shook for an explination, did I forget to pick it up, was I supposed to pick it up?

She answered the question for me pointing to the oppisite wall and pointing to where a magnificent dress was pinned up against the wall.

When I said magnificent I meant it, it wasn't like anything that I eve rhad in wutai, there it was custom to cover as much skin as possible but this, was overly, open. It was in a beautifull blue and black coloring with a full blue skirt and a black and dark blue corset, with multicolored red,blue and white stones across it with a black embrodered pattern set across it, how was I supposed to get into that myself! And do up the corset non the less.

"Well lets get you into it then,"

"Huh?"

"Come now, we cannot make master valentine wait, can we?"

In a haze she pulled me out of bed and the dress over my head and down, ignoring my muffeled groans of tiredness she set the dress in place and put the corset on around it.

-

-

My ribs were so pained as I walked out of the mansion, it hurt like hell, they were surely broken.

My face went sour when I saw his, he found my appearance amusing it seemed, I scowled deeply at him. So help me god, if I survive this without tearing him apart with my bear hands I'll be as lucky.

As I neared, he held his hand out, to help me into a horse drawn carriage. I sat down my legs in the correct position my hands on my lap, he entered and opposite me, a smirk on his face.

Ohh he would get pay back one day, I swear if it's the last thing I do.

As we cobbeled along the poorly made road, I finally decided to let out some steam, "and where and we going, and what I we doing there?"

He looked amused by the way my teeth were gritted as I said that sentence, but still I kept my cool.

"We'll be attending a wedding and then a Ball after that,"

I nodded.

"I expect you to behave yourself, you would not like to putt shame on the strife clan by showing us up infront of a lot of important political figures, will you?"

"No." I gritted

Silence followed.

Silence.

I continued to stare at him in a pouty, angry way, he chose to ignore me arrogantly and delibertly didn't look at me for the whole trip. Every once in a while his eyes would drift over to me, and look me over one or twice.

I groaned everytime we went over a bump, traveling was nothing for me, especially nothing that pulled by horses. I groaned again and tried keeping in the food that I'd eaten hours ago.

This journay seemed endless, bump after bump,each time I became less unsetteled, I had heard they were much more technological here, then why in Gods name are we in a horse-drawn carriage. Airships, Motorcycles, I'd seen them all when visitors came to Wutai but here we are, I guess they like to play old-fashioned.

I peeked out the cutrains seeing that the sky was already veguely turning pink-orangish, Dawn is coming, that must mean we'd been traveling all night, so in shorter word, we were almost there.

I slumped back on the overly lavish purple interieur of the seat, with a loud sigh, he turned to look at me, with a look in his eye I didn't exactly trust. He too peeked out the windows, as soon as the sunlight hit his skin, I gasped, the sun only touched one inch of his skin but it shone like the sun its self, mixing colors like the rainbow, as more sunlight crept through the curtains I had to shade my eyes, the light was too much for them. But the image was forever imprinted into my head, I don't know why, but he seemed even more gorgeus than before the sunlight made look almost human, like warmth could actually penatrate his stone cold skin.

I at first did not notice he was talking to me until he childishly kicked my shin lightly, it shot me out of day dreaming quickly, and he went on further to say that we would be almost there, I nodded still to stunned to say anything without having my own senses and voice fail on me.

"We're almost there, straightend your dress,"

"There's nothing wrong with the dress," I replied meekly, while looking down to see I was completely wrong, aish! The dress has wrinkels in numerous places, I nervously tried to straighten them all out. Oh hyne why me, I can't even wear a dress without something going wrong, I'm such an idiot!

We suddenly came to a halt, making who, as I was half standing getting the wrinkels out of the dress to fall forward onto something soft and warm.

I had landed on….VINCENT VALENTINE… and he didn't look happy about it.

I laughed lightly, as I shifted off him just as the door opened, he exited holding a hand out to me, to help me down.

As I got out I felt the warmth of the morning sun hittng my tanned skin, I smiled. For the last few weeks I'ed be forever stuck inside that insane Mansion. Isane it may be, but it also my new home.

I smiled contently, as he held his arm out to me, I slipped my hand onto the crook of his arm as we walked, from the outside we looked like any loving couple, but then again I always was good at acting.

We walked into a magnificent church, the arch of it made it seem big and lavish, but small and cosy at the same time, if that possible.

I noticed a lot of scary looking men in blacksuits, it gave me the shivers.

-

-

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll bue updating more regulary now its summer I've had a hard year behind me, I'm studying to become a vet and its VERY hard work I study like 4 hours a day and I go to a school very far away from my home I mean I hafta get up at 5 am everyday and I don't come home til like 6pm, but summer YAY**


End file.
